1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drag applying structure in fishing reels and, more particularly, to separate actuating structure that can be selectively used to vary the reel drag at different rates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable drag applying mechanisms are incorporated into fishing reels to enhance the versatility thereof. Different drag settings may be appropriate for different types of fishing. It is also desirable to be able to change the drag setting on a reel once a fish has been hooked. To facilitate this, with, for example, a spinning style reel, a readily accessible drag knob may be incorporated at the rear extremity of the reel housing. By way of example, if a large fish is hooked, it may be necessary to quickly tighten the drag. To accomplish this, the user holds the pole in one hand and manually rotates the drag knob until a desired setting is achieved.
Designers of fishing reels have generally contended with two competing objectives. If a mechanism affords a high rate of drag change, making it suitable for adjustment as a fish is being reeled in, this is accomplished at the expense of giving up fine adjustment. On the other hand, fine adjustment of the drags makes it impractical for one to quickly adjust the drag setting once a fish has been hooked.
One proposed solution to this problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,448, to Ban. In Ban, separate drag assemblies are provided. At the rear of the reel, a rotatable knob is provided to effect adjustment. To rapidly increase the rate of drag, a spring-loaded locking member is provided for engagement with a second drag structure. One can rapidly actuate the locking structure, which at once increases the reel drag.
However, Ban does not adequately address the aforementioned problems. The Ban structure is either "on" or "off". One can in an instant increase the drag, however the increase may not produce an appropriate overall drag which is contributed to by both drag assemblies. If the drag produced by the locking member is too great, the knob might have to be backed off to set the desired drag force. If the locking structure is constructed so that only a minimal additional drag force is imparted, one must increase the drag through the drag knob at a low rate which may not meet the needs of the fisherman.